


have i found you (flightless bird)

by cosmobear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bahasa Indonesia, Coming of Age, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, donghyuck singer and mark piano player, markhyuck sekolah asrama aaaa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobear/pseuds/cosmobear
Summary: Sedekat ini, Mark bisa menghitung konstelasi titik bintang di wajah pemuda itu. Setiap silabel kata yang dikeluarkan mulut Donghyuck mengirimkan hembusan hangat yang menyentuh pipi Mark — dan hidungnya, dan matanya, dan bibirnya."Lo nggak paham, kan?" Ya Tuhan, Mark ingin tertawa — namun lidahnya terasa pahit, dan dadanya terasa sesak. "Dari semua hal di dunia, cuma sedikit banget hal yang nggak bakal dan nggak mau gue lakuin buat lo."Setiap detik yang terulur terasa seperti pemantik api yang menyalakan insting primal dalam diri Mark: lebih dekat, lebih dekat, lebih dekat.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	have i found you (flightless bird)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, readers:
> 
> 1) Cerita ini pada dasarnya terinspirasi dari beberapa film dan buku yang bertema sekolah asrama: Your Name Engraved in Here, Looking for Alaska, dan Dead Poet Society. Jadi, please expect beberapa adegan atau elemen yang mirip sama judul-judul tersebut.
> 
> 2) Bahasa informal digunakan di percakapan karena rasanya bahasa formal kurang bisa """menangkap""" dinamika dari hubungan karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita ini.
> 
> 3) Tolong baca tag-nya, ya:( karena bakal banyak adegan yang melibatkan konsumsi alkohol dan merokok di bawah umur, plus bahasa yang mungkin kedengaran kasar ((((kenakalan remaja™)))) Dan karena fic ini masih belum selesai ditulis, warning tag-nya bisa jadi nambah seiring progres.
> 
> 4) Judul terinspirasi dari lagu: Iron & Wine - Flightless Bird, American Mouth. Please give it a listen, karena lagunya bagus kebangetan.
> 
> 4) Enjoy!

**[Prolog]**

"Lo nggak bisa balas dendam pakai cara mabuk," Kunhang merebut botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna bening dari tangan Yukhei. "Nggak gitu caranya, tolol." 

Tubuh Mark sedikit tersentak karena kaget. _Oh, itu hanya Kunhang yang baru datang_. Mark berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sisa adrenalin yang dipompa tubuhnya saat menyelinap diam-diam keluar dari gedung asrama masih mempengaruhinya — sedikit kejutan saja cukup untuk membuat Mark kaget dan jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih keras. 

Pandangan Mark kemudian beralih pada Yukhei, yang duduk setengah berjongkok di depannya — jelas juga merasa sedikit kaget karena kedatangan Kunhang yang tiba-tiba. Tangan Yukhei yang besar masih menggantung di udara, seperti memegang botol imajiner. Kuku-kuku jari tangannya kotor disisipi debu dan tanah, sesudah pemuda itu menggali persediaan alkohol dan rokok yang mereka kubur di antara semak-semak dekat danau. 

Mata Yukhei membulat dan membesar. Ia mendongak pada Kunhang yang berdiri sambil memasukkan dua tangannya kedalam saku jaket. 

"Kunhang!" Suara Yukhei melahar begitu kesadarannya kembali penuh. "Kunhang dateng! Mark, lihat yang dateng siapa - ah, bangsat, tadi lo bilang lo nggak bakal bisa dateng. Temen macem apa lo, sial." 

Yukhei mulai meracau. Mau tidak mau, Mark mengikuti tawa Kunhang — julukan _Bayi Besar_ memang sempurna untuk Yukhei. 

"Gue tadi bilang gitu karena bener-bener capek," Yang diomeli mengeluarkan pembelaan. "Coba lo tau rasanya renang tiga jam non-stop." 

Menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menggenggam minumannya, Mark memilih untuk memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam ruang hangat di antara perut dan kakinya yang terlipat, duduk di atas bongkahan kayu yang terasa dingin dan lembab. Angin musim gugur membuat beberapa rambut-rambut kecil di tengkuknya berdiri dalam protes, mewakili tubuh Mark yang seakan memberi sinyal: ingin kembali ke kamar dan tidur di ranjanhnya yang hangat, meringkuk di bawah selimut dan menyalakan senter untuk meneruskan novel _The Three Musketeer_ yang dipungutnya dari perpustakaan tadi siang. 

Tapi Mark tidak bisa, tidak saat sahabatnya sedang butuh dukungan mental setelah hari yang sulit. 

Sekarang, Mark duduk tenang dan mendengarkan, sembari Yukhei sedang menceritakan ulang pada Kunhang sebuah kronologi bagaimana guru tata tertib mereka menemukan korek api di bawah ranjangnya saat apel pagi hari ini. Dan bagaimana, sebagai konsekuensinya, Yukhei harus mengikuti doa dan piket pagi setiap pukul lima selama seminggu. 

"Padahal cuma korek api," Yukhei mengeluh. "Nggak adil banget, kan? Bisa aja gue butuh korek apinya buat... entah? Buat nyalain lilin waktu lampu mati, atau apa. Ya, kan?" 

Kunhang tertawa, sambil menyelipkan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya. 

"Lo kira guru-guru bisa diakalin kayak gitu? Duit sekolah buat apa kalau nggak dipakai beli genset. Mana ada cerita lampu mati sampai butuh lilin disini." Ia mengambil satu tarikan nafas, lalu menghembuskan asap rokok menuju tanah. 

"Tapi marahnya kebangetan, mana ngancem mau telepon orangtua gue lagi, ngabarin kalo kena hukuman seminggu. Duh, tanya aja sama Mark." Yukhei mencebik bibirnya. "Lo tau sendiri gimana orangtua gue. Sial." 

Mark sudah bisa merasakan pengaruh alkohol masuk ke dalam sistemnya. Bahkan saat ia sudah mulai mabuk, Mark bisa merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak dan kepalanya sedikit panas dalam simpati kemarahan pada Yukhei. Mark tahu bagaimana mengerikan rasanya menjadi kekecewaan bagi orangtuanya — dan menerima telepon peringatan dari sekolah berarti selangkah lebih dekat menjadi kekecewaan. 

Tapi malam ini bukan tentang Mark, ini tentang Yukhei. 

"Emang sialan," bahu Mark menegak karena rasa kesal. "Tau nggak, tingkahnya udah kayak dia nemu pistol di kamar kita. Padahal cuma korek api. Rokoknya aja juga bukan." 

"Gimana menurut lo, Mark?" Kunhang tersenyum. 

Mark merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Kunhang, "Gimana apanya?" 

Kunhang masih tersenyum, kali ini matanya mengarah pada Yukhei. Bukan senyum bahagia saat ia menunjukkan seluruh barisan giginya yang putih dan tertata rapi serta gusinya yang sehat. Bukan. Mark kenal senyum ini: senyum usil yang muncul saat otak Kunhang bekerja ke arah yang bisa dibilang tidak benar.

"Kalau kata gue," Kunhang mengambil jeda dengan satu tarikan rokok yang panjang. Tidak ada suara selain hembusan nafas Yukhei yang terlalu keras untuk ukuran manusia, dan telinga Mark yang mengiang saat ia minum terlalu banyak alkohol. 

"Kata gue, kita kasih dia hadiah yang spesial." Kunhang membuang batang rokoknya.

+

Donghyuck melompat keluar dari taksi setelah melemparkan beberapa lembar ribuan uang won dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada supirnya, tidak repot-repot untuk menunggu uang kembalian.

  
  


00.21

**hyuckie**

tahan jun 

please

lima menit

nggak tiga menit deh

ini gue juga lari lagi

  
  
  


Balasan datang dengan sebuah getar pelan, hanya dalam hitungan detik kemudian. 

  
  
  


00.21

**wang injung**

kalo gitu lari lo kurang cepet

  
  
  


Donghyuck bahkan tidak mengambil jeda untuk membuka ponselnya, hanya membaca pesan dari kolom notifikasi.

Renjun mengomel — Donghyuck seperti bisa mendengarnya lewat pesan teks, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sahabatnya itu. Terakhir kali Donghyuck lupa untuk kembali ke asrama tepat waktu, ia hampir membangunkan petugas jaga malam dan tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya sampai ia berpura-pura mengikuti barisan murid-murid yang piket pagi di luar gedung asrama

Lagipula, ia berjanji pada Renjun untuk kembali pada tengah malam — _bisa jadi gue balik lebih cepat, tapi nggak mungkin lebih lambat,_ begitu sesumbarnya tadi _._ Jam di pergelangan tangan Donghyuck rupanya tidak setuju dengan janjinya tadi sore. Nyatanya, sekarang sudah lewat dua puluh menit dari tengah malam.

Apa yang bisa Donghyuck lakukan sebenarnya, mengingat bahwa acara _open mic_ di bar tempat Jung Jaehyun bekerja berlipat-lipat kali lebih seru daripada harus tinggal diam di asrama. Antara menyanyi dan belajar, pilihannya sudah jelas. 

  
  


00.23

**wang injung**

lewat parkiran belakang hyuck

hyuck lo baca nggak

???

yangyang barusan dengar lagi ada inspeksi pipa bocor di teras asrama

jangan lewat situ

  
  
  


00.24

**hyuckie**

siappp

makasih injun

_my savior_

_my guiding light_

:*

  
  
  


Semak-semak yang menjadi pagar area parkir belakang asrama mengeluarkan suara gemerisik saat Donghyuck menerobos, melewati daun-daunnya yang kering. Sejujurnya, ia ingin berhenti untuk mengapresiasi kecantikan danau di pinggir lahan kosong itu, bagaimana danau itu terlihat saat malam hari tiba. Namun saat ini Donghyuck mengejar waktu, dan waktu tidak memberinya jeda untuk menikmati danau. Lagipula, kegelapan area itu membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Langkah Donghyuck terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tawa dari arah lahan parkir.

_Sial,_ ia membatin. _Setan macam apa._ Sejenak, ia menimbang untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Renjun. _Jaga-jaga kalau gue nggak keluar dari sini hidup-hidup._

Namun, kilatan cahaya yang muncul dari spasi-spasi kosong di antara dedaunan membuat sedikit rasa takut Donghyuck tertelan oleh rasa penasarannya. Suara tawa yang ia dengar terlalu tinggi untuk terdengar seperti penjaga sekolah tua mereka, tapi terlalu rendah untuk ukuran tawa hantu — menurut standar film horor murahan yang suka disetel Renjun saat bosan.

_Ya, Tuhan. Bukan, bukan penjaga! Dedemit juga bukan._

Bahkan jika penglihatannya hanya didukung oleh cahaya samar bulan sabit, Donghyuck mengenali wajah-wajah itu: Mark Lee, Wong Yukhei, and Wong Kunhang — tiga orang kakak tingkatnya. Mereka sedang tertawa-tawa seperti orang sinting. 

Wong Yukhei, pemuda paling tinggi di antara mereka, terlihat seperti raksasa karena berdiri di atas sebuah bongkahan kayu. Badannya menghadap ke kaca sebuah mobil yang terbuka. Dua yang lain sedang di bawah, menutup mulut mereka masing-masing untuk mencegah lebih banyak suara untuk keluar.

_Konyol?!_

Donghyuck membeku saat ia sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan Wong- _fucking_ -Yukhei dan teman-temannya. Alasan mengapa mereka terbahak dengan liar lewat tengah malam, di ruang terbuka seperti ini, dan mempertaruhkan kelanjutan kehidupan akademik mereka jika ketahuan berada di luar gedung asrama.

Tangan Yukhei diletakkan di depan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pose yang umum dan sederhana. Benar-benar sikap tubuh yang biasa jika Donghyuck melihatnya melakukan hal itu di toilet pria.

Masalahnya —

"Eh, cukup!" Mark Lee, mengguncang betis Yukhei. “Lo bener-bener kebelet apa gimana, sih?”

Donghyuck melihat wajahnya yang kemerahan dari sela-sela semak, sudah pasti karena mabuk. Tubuh Mark Lee menggigil, entah karena tawa atau karena dingin. Atau keduanya.

"Lo kalau minum waktu dingin-dingin gini kenapa deh, beser banget?" Kunhang memeluk kaki Yukhei dan membawanya turun. "Bener kata Mark. Udah, cukup. Kita balik sekarang. Inget, besok lo ikut doa pagi."

Pandangan Donghyuck mengikuti langkah mereka yang menjauh dari area parkir, masih dengan tubuh mereka yang sempoyongan. Donghyuck merasa kulitnya merinding saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

_Wong Yukhei dan teman-temannya mengencingi mobil salah satu guru di parkiran belakang asrama._


End file.
